Command division
The command division was the corps of officers and crewmen within Starfleet who specialized in command and control functions on starbases, aboard starships, and numerous Starfleet Command positions. Duties Those in the command division were considered to be among Starfleet's supervisory personnel. ( ) Members of the command division were trained in leadership and had tactical training allowing them to decisively take action in organizing and mobilizing Starfleet crews to perform missions. Command officers included most all of the admiralty, s, executive officers, adjutants and pilots (flight control officers, navigators, helmsmen). ( ; , , et al.) Command division personnel also filled the posts of communications officer ( ), records officer ( ), phaser specialist ( ), gunnery officer ( ), radiation specialist ( ), TAC officer ( ), strategic operations officer. ( ) History In the Earth's Starfleet of the 2140s and 2150s, line officers of command division wore gold division stripes on their uniforms. ( ) By 2233, command division personnel wore blue. ( ) Gold was again the color of the command division throughout the 2250s and 2260s, worn by line officers and flag officers of this division. Officers in the command division wore a five-pointed star with a lengthened upper point as an insignia on their assignment patch. ( ; ; ; ) By the 2270s, new uniforms showed different division colors, the command division was signified by white backing their Starfleet badge, and also on uniform bands and epaulets. ( ) This continued onto the 2280s uniforms, and the insignia used gave the officer the option of wearing command division white uniform insignia, with another department color banded across, or the opposite, with department color insignia with command white banded across. ( – ) By the uniforms used from 2350s onward, red had become the command division color, and this continued through several uniform styles. ( , ''et al.) Individuals from several possible futures, and some that have been proven to be alternate timelines, continued to wear red when in the command division. ( ; ; ) By the 29th century, several timelines had switched the command color to blue. ( ) Gallery File:ErikaHernandez2154.jpg|Erika Hernandez of the NX-02 in command gold, 2154 File:Richard Robau.jpg|Captain Richard Robau of the in command blue, 2233 File:Christopher Pike, 2254.png|Christopher Pike in command gold, 2254 File:Una, 2254.jpg|Number One in command gold, 2254 File:Philippa Georgiou.jpg|Philippa Georgiou of the in command gold, 2256 File:Christopher Pike, 2258.jpg| of the alternate reality in command gold, 2258 File:James T. Kirk, alternate reality.jpg| of the alternate reality in command gold, 2263 File:Phaser room crew 2266.jpg|A phaser room crew in command gold, 2266 File:Starfleet dress uniforms, late 2260s.jpg|Command Dress uniform in command green,2266 File:Captain rank pin.jpg|A 's rank insignia on a command white uniform shoulder strap, 2280s File:Jean-Luc Picard, 2366.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard wearing command red, 2366 File:Kathryn Janeway, 2371.jpg|Captain Kathryn Janeway (2371) File:Benjamin Sisko, 2375.jpg|Benjamin Sisko wearing command red, 2375 File:Picard in uniform, 2385.png|Jean-Luc Picard wearing command red, 2386 File:Braxton2.jpg|Captain Braxton of the timeship in command blue, 29th century Command division officers Background information The Original Series Once fully established during The Original Series, command gold was regularly worn by those in positions of higher authority, such as ship captains, commodores and admirals; however, evidence suggests that this was not a requirement for holding a command position. In the first case, starbase commodores and Stocker both wore operations division uniforms, yet this exception seem to exclude commodore Mendez. The second case was that of Captain Krasnovsky, a starship captain who wore a sciences division uniform. The helm and navigation officers typically belonged to the command division, as was the case in , however, in , the positions were held by operations officers, before returning primarily back to the command division once again. Number One in "The Cage" and Spock in "Where No Man Has Gone Before" both served in the command division as first officer, before he switched back to the sciences division for the duration of the series (the same color he wore in the first pilot). The work coveralls worn by technicians were originally muted variations on the division colors with the command division being represented by olive green, then later matching the duty uniforms. This coincides with the actual color of TOS which was lime green and only appeared gold under the lights. The purpose of the colors was only obvious through inference, but in , gold was established in dialogue as the "old" style command color (and red as the "new" command color). The decision to switch the meaning of the colors between the TOS and TNG uniform styles was made in pre-production of . The film era The schemes and insignia of the era uniforms were designed by Robert Fletcher. According to his personal notes (p. 1-2) the following was laid out: Command division includes both line and staff officers and all personnel, both enlisted and commissioned of the following corps: * Administration ** Base Operations ** Fleet Operations ** Personnell sic ** Colonial Operations * General Accounting ** Accountants ** Pay Masters ** Budget Analysis * Logistic Support ** Store Keepers ** Resources ** Supdy sic analysis * Technological Support ** Basic Research ** Energy ** Planetary Facilities * Strategy + Tactics * Requirements + Plans * Exploration + Survey * Inspector General ** Adjutant General ** Judges ** Dept. of Space Safety ** Security (See-5th Div.) * Intelligence * Planetary Relations ** Special Diplomatic Corps. ** Translators * Fleet Archives + Records * Fleet Academy (See Div. 7) In the post-TMP movie era, several costume gaffes appeared. Saavik wore command white despite having a dual position as science specialist (as did Spock, but he was a captain at this point). The costume department had planned to give her uniform a science department color swatch also, but in an error, it was never seen on film. Also, Scott jumped from command white to engineering gold after receiving his captain's bars (ironically, he effectively used them in the "wrong" scenarios, wearing gold with his formal duty tunic but white with the more casual bomber jacket and engineering vest). Later eras During the course of The Next Generation, command level officers regularly wore red uniforms, however, again another exceptional case would appear in , where Admiral Toddman wore an operations uniform, the only such command level officer to do so. Captain Braxton wore blue in and , but an alternate version of him in " " wore red – indicating that Starfleet never changed the command color in that version. fr:Division de Commandement ja:司令部門 Category:Starfleet Category:Groups